


The Fire Prince

by Lilmisskawaiipickle



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crabby Hans, Crack, Eventual Sex, Extra ending, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hans Has Fire Powers, Hans talks to Kristoff for like the first time ever, I don't want to say alternate ending because more is added on to the story, Kristoff is Hans' new guard/caretaker, M/M, More will be added on as the story continues, My first fic yay, Olaf has good relationship advice, PTSD, Protective Krisoff, Smut, wait till you see what Krisoff has
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmisskawaiipickle/pseuds/Lilmisskawaiipickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans, taken away from Arendele, is to be beheaded.... But one stormy night, he discovers something no one knew about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

Stormy night, wet wood. He lies on a bale of hay, wearing prisoner's garments. The ship rocks from side to side, and his sick, bony body also lolls from side to side in his lonely cell. The only heat inside of his holding space is the moon, oh so many eons away. He damns the crew, all who pushed him away. Goddamn his parents for having so many kids. They might as well have orphaned him if this was the never-to-be-crowned prince's fate.

Hans' weak body tosses around in the damp, dark cell, and he holds back the tears of agony as he clenches his fists. Heat wells up within his hands, and he slams them down upon the damp wooden ground in anguish. Hans opens his tearful eyes to see vapor rise from the ground with a hiss. He scrambles away, fearing the ship is on fire. But no more vapor rises. He holds up his hands to the moonlight, and they glow with with an internal heat. " _Am I one of them?"_ Hans asks himself, and he sees the metal bars. He can break through.

Hans rubs his hands together, calls upon that otherworldly strength within him, and pulls out the heat. He grips the iron bars of the cell, and pulls them apart. White-hot heat burns through the metal bars at the same time lightning cracks through the sky. Hans runs out of the cell on wobbly legs as the boat decides to take a sickeningly obtuse turn to the right. He burned through his chains and now he decides to take a leap into the dark night, and escape the ship which will take him to his future beheading.

Hans looks up through the iron grate which holds him back from the ship deck. Heavy rain droplets splatter through and on the metal grate. He jumps up to grip the metal, reaches in for the energy, and it plunges flaming hot heat to his hands which do not burn with flames. Hans now has a heat which will not burn himself. The heat of love has burned him, pushing him away. The heat of fire has been a clear one. The heat of fear and jealousy, however... That burns brightly within his heart as a bonfire does to the flick of a match.

So Hans pulls the grate apart with his fiery hands, and climbs onto the deck with a famished, weak, bony, and exerted body. He realizes that the only people on deck are him and the one steering the ship. No one can hear his footsteps against the thudding rain. No one will hear the splash as he dives into the dark, roaring sea he now calls freedom. Hans has decided that he's been here for too long. He wobble-runs to the closest edge of the ship, and jumps.

He dives into the water, and rises up. Hans sees the Lightning and thunder crack, and feels the relief of liberation. He looks up to the full moon, and lifts up one hand through the now calming storm. "Must be in the eye of the storm..." Hans thinks, and he decides to barrel float. He closes his eyes, but soon he bumps his head into a hard surface. In the moonlight, he realizes it's a chunk of a platform of wood. He can rest on here for now. He carefully climbs onto the soaked and bending wood, and positions himself in the center as he waits to drift somewhere else.

Later, Hans wakes up from a dreamless sleep. He's arrived on land. Sand clings to the unclothed parts of his body, and then his prisoner's garb. He looks at his surroundings. Hans can barely believe what he sees. A lump makes its residence known in his throat, and he begins to shake with fear. How... How... How has he ended up at the shores of Arendelle once again? A guard spots him, and Hans scrambles to his feet and _runs_.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans talks to a certain someone for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make a note, there may be some triggers.

Hans is cornered in an alley, a band of royal guards pointing swords at him in broad daylight. His heart is dancing inside his chest, and images from his past flash before his eyes. Hans looks to his hands, reaches for the strength which kindles his fire, and his hands go up in balls of flame. He hoarsely screeches, "Stay back! Just leave me alone, I don't want to hurt any of you!" The guards back off from Hans, and Queen Elsa approaches.

Her own eyes widen at the sight of Hans' fiery hands. "There's _another one_?" Queen Elsa asks herself in amazement. With the raise of her hand, the guards stand at attention and step a few warily paces from Hans. "Hans. Is that... _You_?" Queen Elsa asks, with a hint of horror in her voice. You could ask the same.

Hans' freckles have faded to grey, his skin a near deathly white. His hair has lost its ruddy color, and his body has virtually lost all of its fat. You can almost see Hans' ribs through his skimpy prisoner's garb, and he carries a pair of black shadows beneath his now dull, green eyes. Blue, black, and purple splotches mark themselves among the ex-prince's skin. Scars and scabs trail along his former unblemished skin.

The Queen approaches Hans, who backs up against the hard surface of the alley. Hans begs, "Please, I _beg_ you. I am not here to harm anyone, but seek refuge. I have been abused, beaten, and- f-for three years, then two years at sea." Hans refuses to choke the last part out. "I only hope for a good night's rest and a meal." Queen Elsa looks at his scars, his scabs, and his speedily rising and falling chest. He could be telling he truth. But then she looks to the dying flames in his palms. Hans slumps down to his knees, and collapses out of exertion and famine.The flames die out, and his eyes shut as the Queen begins to bark orders at her men.

Hans wakes up underneath soft covers, and stares up at a painted ceiling. "Now tell me... Why are you back in Arendelle?" Kristoff nearly growls, and glares at him from a lounge chair by the bedside. Hans manages to sit up with a sharp intake of breath. Bandages are wrapped all around his right arm, and his chest is covered in medical dressings and bandages.

"I... I was made a slave for three years, then made prisoner once again for-" Hans coughs into his arm, then finishes, "for two years. I fed a dying slave stolen food from my former master's pantry, and..." Hans heaves in and out, and looks to Kristoff's horrified face for a response.

Kristoff adds, curious, "and _what?_ "

Hans replies in a mutter then crescendoes, "For burning him to death, but that was an accident! I never meant to kill him!!"

"You didn't tell Queen Elsa about the slave part..." Kristoff manages to mutter.

"You don't tell royalty such things while you're backed up against an alley, out of breath, with fire coming out of your hands. I told her I was treated poorly for three years, then two at sea. But why-" Hans pauses to hack up sea water into a basin, then croaks, " why are you _here?_ Why are you here, of all places in the kingdom? Shouldn't you be with Anna?"

Kristoff responds after a moment of disbelief, "Queen Elsa has made me your personal guard. To make sure you don't go and try to stab more royalty, just in case this is all another-"before Kristoff could finish, Hans built up enough anger and pressure within his fisted hands to create flames.

Hans growls, "A lie?! _Another lie?!_ Would I lie about being fucking whipped, abused, starved, and eventually raped for a night of _shelter?!_ I do not steep that low, for I still remember growing up within he confines of a beautiful yet lonely palace. I- I- dammit just leave me be!!" Hans bursts out, and Kristoff grabs a nearby pitch of water to douse out the growing flame upon the bed spread. Hans' flames die out instantly, and his face pales. Hans' heart picks up the pace of a horse on a racetrack, and dares t go faster. _"No. No. No. No. No. Not today. Not now."_ Hans rattles through his mind, and curls up in himself. He begins to hyperventilate, and begins to shout and scream for someone or something to leave. He screams for Kristoff to please don't tell anyone. His teary eyes look up at Kristoff who has backed away, and they scream at him for comfort.

Kristoff, on instinct, approaches the threat, or threatened(?) to give comfort. "Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. It's over. It's in the past." Giving comfort to his traumatized enemy is quite an alien-like experience, but he figures, _"A good person would do it for anyone."_ It's awkward how Kristoff wraps his large arms around the extremely lithe man, and to make it worse, Hans leans and burrows into he touch, as if receiving comfort from his own mother or caretaker.

Hans sobs into Kristoff's bulky chest, while Kristoff warily smooths down the shaky back that is Hans'. Each touch that Hans receives from Kristoff only calms him down from the horrible memories of the past. Hans only shakes now, and finds solace within the known forced comfort of Kristoff. Kristoff is quite uncomfortable, very confused, and all the more sorry for the man. Eventually Hans only emits sniffles, and Kristoff's commoner garments have dried. Hans' eyes close once again, and he rests upon Kristoff's chest. 

Kristoff lies Hans back Dow gently upon the bed, and flees out of the room to tell the guards outside, "Keep an eye on the man inside this room. I need to have a word with Queen Elsa." Then without anoher word, he hurries off to where he assumes she would be.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans dreams and meets Elsa once again as he re tells his story once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, triggers, still pretty pg for now. Ish.

Kristoff rushes past startled maids, palace workers, and into Elsa's office where three men point out things to her on a piece of parchment. "Queen Elsa. It's Hans." Kristoff pants, and the men stare at him while Elsa continues to look over the wording on the scrolls.

"Not now, Kristoff. It's important that I-"

"What is important is that you see Hans before he may possibly burn down the kingdom of Arendelle with his bare hands." Elsa gapes at the scrolls for a moment, and she rises from her chair.

"Where is he?" Elsa asks, and Kristoff nods in the direction of the door. The two rush towards Hans' guest chambers, and Kristoff stops Elsa before she barges in.

"I wouldn't rush in if I were you. He's dealt with some pretty bad events." Elsa thought for a moment, inhaled, exhaled, and softly opened the door.

"Hans?" Elsa quietly inquires, and she sees Hans in deep slumber upon the plush bed. His faded hair has been rumpled up, and his form huddled underneath the sheets rises up and down slowly. The dark circles underneath his eyes still hang there, and his eyelashes flutter sporadically.

And the prince dreams.

_"Mother? Father?!" Hans shouts. He's seven years old, and he's trying to find his parents in the garden. He sees his father in the distance, hovering over a limp body. "Father!!" Hans shouts, overjoyed that he sees him. He runs through the grass, and he tugs on his father's regal waistcoat. "Father, look what I-"_

_Hans begins to speak about a fiery, glowing rock he's found, but his father only mutters, "Hans, not now." Hans looks to the body. He realizes it's his mother, wavy red hair flowing among the grass blades. Her wide, blue eyes look up to the sky, skin pale as the roses in their garden, and her peach pink lips parted slightly. He is confused. Ruddy blooms from her arms, flowing down the limb, and his father only stares down at her limp, lifeless body._

_Hans looks up to his father, brunette-and grey haired, still as a statue. "W-what's wrong with Mother?" He doesn't answer, and Hans tugs on his coat. "Father? Wha-" His sentence is interrupted by a iron-hot slap to the face, and Hans' hand covers the freckled cheek which was hit. His wide, doe, green eyes well up tears as he supports his small, lithe body on the grass with his other. He looks up towards his father, realizing what has happened._

_His mother has died. She killed herself._

_He rushes up and runs away into the castle, and out of the garden. He tries to grab some sort of attention from his brothers but none bother to care. Tears begin to pour as he tries to tell his brothers about their mother. Suddenly his wrists are cuffed and he's being dragged away from the scene in the garden. He screams and screams at his dad to help him, screams at his brothers, and screams at his mother, the only person he's ever been close to, to stop bleeding and wake up. But darkness encloses the scene, and Hans keeps screaming but there's a light and-_

"Hans! Hans! It's ok, calm down, calm down!!" Kristoff urges at Hans' thrashing body, and Hans' fists burst up in flames. Kristoff holds him down as Elsa whirls ice onto Hans' fists, enclosing the heat and stopping the flames for a brief moment before he then breaks out again. Kristoff yells at Hans to wake up several times, and his eyes finally open up. He screams bloody murder, and his arms now go up in flames. Kristoff soothes Hans with comforting words in an awkward, dangerous embrace, and Elsa stands by in confusion and horror.

Hans calms down, and the flames disperse. He looks up past Kristoff's shoulder, and sees Queen Elsa. "Queen Elsa?" He asks in a hoarse whisper due to the screaming.

"Hans. I see that you've... Changed. Would you like to tell me what's happened?" Elsa asks, sitting on the side of the bed. His mouth goes dry, and his bare fists clench the sheets.

"Hey, hey. If you can tell me, you can tell her. It's all right." Kristoff reassures him, and Hans node.

He begins his story in a low voice, avoiding all contact with the two other people in the room. "After I was arrested, I was on the ship for who know how long, stripped of my clothes and thrown in shabby, skimpy ones. I was then made a slave for three years. My master liked me in a way that was not... Professional. He took a liking to me, and let's just say that the feelings were not mutual. I kept pushing him away and then I was injured several times from... Rape." Hans rasped out the last word, ashamed of himself, and just barely closing in on himself.

"Whenever I could, I would also sneak out food to the slaves that needed it most. One time I was caught, and sent to be executed by decapitation. In the meantime before the ship came to send me for the execution, I was starved in turn. Then again on the ship, where I found my... Abilities. I was there for a year or so. I then escaped, and here I am. Four years later." Hans finished with a sad smile, and then looked up to Elsa and Kristoff.

Kristoff sat in silence next to Hans, while frustratingly looking down at the bed covers.

Elsa seemed porcelain white, and not her usual ice-queen-white shade known to be a trademark feature of hers. This white was whiter than that of the freshest snow. Whiter than the summer clouds. And horror struck her face over and over again as he told the story.

Both Kristoff and Elsa remembered what he did in the past, and now they realized that all of that was so petty and trivial compared to his punishment. They remember his actions now not as greed, but now a want of belonging and want to be finally recognized. To make someone proud. They see the pink cheeks, bright freckles, and reddened hair, and look at him now. No color shows in his cheeks. grey freckles, and a dull red. His eyes no one would be able to describe. Other than lost, broken, and quite depressing. 

"Elsa, why are the maids saying that-" Anna comes in upon the three, and scoffs in disgust. "Get him out of here. He doesn't belong."

Hans' heart drops, and Elsa ushers her sister into the hall. Kristoff keeps Hans company with some small talk.

"So, do you know what roasted marahmallows taste like?" Kristoff asks, trying to make the conversation bearable.

"What are marshmallows?" Hans asks with a confused look and perks up. Kristoff smiles, and the two begin to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys!! I was just in a play and barely had any time, so hopefully this chapter makes up for the time gap!


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans talks to Anna at dinner after being shipped away from Arendelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I swear it's been a month or so but guess who's made an update! I'll gladly accept any kudos, comments, advice or criticism.

"Well buddy, I gotta get you and I some marshmallows some time and we gotta have a real campfire with real logs and everything." Kristoff smiles, leaning forwards on his chair. "And maybe bring a lady friend of yours you might meet, eh?" Kristoff shrugs, lightly elbowing him with eyebrows raised.

Hans chuckles, and rolls his eyes. "Maybe. I'm up for it, but when I get better..."

Meanwhile, outside in the hall, Anna and Elsa were arguing.

"Why is that vermin in here?" Anna sneered, with that bratty look of hers."I will explain la-" Elsa started, but was interrupted by Anna.

"I want to be told now, Elsa!" Anna whined, and Elsa sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Hans was sent to be a slave. As a slave he was beaten, abused, and raped. He gave food to slaves that needed it most, but he was caught. He was sent to a beheading and thrown on a ship. He found himself some powers like me, and he escaped the ship. He ended up here."

Anna sighed in anger. "He's probably lying. Not about the fire powers, I mean anyone can notice something that out of the ordinary. I'm talking about his whole slave story. That seems a little too sketchy for me." Anna shakes her head, and Elsa opens her eyes wide. "What? I'm not falling for anymore of his sob stories, Elsa. I'm a changed woman."

Elsa controlled her icy powers, and unleashed a small blast onto the door of Hans' room.

Elsa inhales and exhales once more, and tells Anna calmly that she should see the scars and bruises that cover him from head to toe.

Anna gulps and says she will at dinner. She strides away, and Elsa is left to walk back in the room.

"...So I said, all men pick their noses! And eats it!" Kristoff tells Hans, and he clutches his stomach due to laughing. Hans laughs along withhim, and Elsa smiles at the small friendship she can see them forming. "Maybe more?" She wonders, and shakes her head with amusement.

"Hey Hans, in a couple of days I'd like to know if you'd like to train your powers with me. I have a training room specifically for people with our abilities." Hans perks up as Elsa mentions these words. He agrees, and the three chat.

"You know, Anna has every right to not believe me. I kind of did lie to her about you dying, and me loving her." Hans shudders as he remembers his father saying the same words he did to Anna.

Kristoff sighs, "She'll come around eventually. I'll convince her."

Kristoff smiles, and Elsa pops up a question. "Hey Hans, so have you ever been interested in anyone?"

Hans blushes and returns, "...Yes. But they're not what you'd think they'd be."

Everyone's interested at this point and Kristoff questions nonchalantly, "What do you mean by that? You liked a guy?"

Hans' face turns beet red and he admits, "Yes, and I..." Hans gestures, "Still like guys. But I didn't enjoy what my former master did to me at all. It's just that girls don't exactly strike much interest in me. Curves and boobs are nice and all, but I like flat rough surfaces. You know?" Hans finishes with a tomato red blush.

Kristoff and Elsa smile and they both assure him they'll be supportive of him. Hans beams and innocence and happiness is smeared all across his face.Two hours later, Hans is assisted by Kristoff to go dinner. He dons simple black trousers, brown boots and a loose linen white shirt. His hair is combed into a meat fashion, but he still looks like a lost soul wandering through a dark, evil forest.

As the two enter the banquet hall, they are the only ones there. In the center of the large room is a long table set for four. Hans sits on one side, while Kristoff sits at one of the ends. Kristoff notices Hans' fidgeting and he assured him, "Hey Hans. Everything's going to be fine. Just talk to Anna and Elsa like a normal person." Hans would interject, but the Princess and Queen of Arendelle have entered the room. Hans' heartbeat seemingly drops as he meets his distraught gaze with the fiery one of Anna.

She dons a peach dress with darker shaded stripes. Her hair is done up the night he met her, but with a white ribbon placed in her hair instead. He stands up, and Kristoff can see the way his fingers shake as he smiles nervously. Anna's deadpan stare seems all too annoyed, and her blue eyes seethe with anger. He sees blue flames flash in her eyes and he holds his clenched fists behind his back and calms down the heat of his hands. He begins, "Hello, Princess Anna. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"And the pleasure will be mine to kick you out of our kingdom again." Anna replies in a bitter tone, and Hans' stomach sinks. Kristoff looks at her out of disbelief, she would never do that. She's the girl who'd forgive and forget. But now she's infuriated with Hans.

"Anna, excuse yourself! This is our guest." Elsa enters in after her sister in a dark blue dress with lace sleeves close to her arms. They poof out at the end, and her hair is done up in her regular braid.

Kristoff compliments, "You two look divine." Him and Hans walk around the table to seat the two royalties and they sit back in their own places. 

"So Hans," Anna starts, and Hans folds his hands to stop them from shaking. "What have you been up to these days, hmm?" Anna asks while playing with a crystal clear wine glass. "I heard you were a slave, but I want to hear that directly from you. So tell me. What have you been up to?"

Kristoff and Elsa glare at Anna but she ignores them and pierces Hans with her raging blue eyes.

"I was a slave..." Hans mutters, and a lump resides in his throat.

"What was that honey, I couldn't hear you." Anna asks with a yawn, and she looks back at Hans.

Hans immediately rises from his seat, creating a screeching noise against the polished floor, and sparks fly off of his hands. "I was a slave, Anna! Do you think I would stoop so low to... Lie about becoming one of them? I can find pity elsewhere of not here! I don't even want your pity, just shelter and food! No one's ever... No one's ever fucking believed me and I still don't beg that right, do I? I mean-" at this point tears were pouring out of Hans' eyes and small flames were crackling on his skin. It hissed when the tears landed and Kristoff got up to hold Hans' hands.

And surprisingly he felt no heat from Hans. He wasn't burnt. Anna sat in shock of the two, and Kristoff hushed Hans with words of endearment and Hans nodded after Kristoff asked if he was okay. Elsa marveled at the actions transferred between the two, and wondered if this was the beginning of something.

"Hans, I apologize. I should have believed you." Anna said with a quiet tone, and Hans nodded at her and they began their meal.

 Kristoff smiled back at Hans.  _Maybe it is,_ thought the Queen, _Maybe it is._


	5. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heated up in Arendelle

After dinner, Kristoff walked Hans back to his room. They talked as they strolled on the way there.

"Trust me, Anna is never like this." Kristoff assures a weary Hans, and the other bitterly smiles.

"It's fine, she just has a... Hatred for me is all. I mean I can't blame her, I made the idiotic choice of attempting to kill her and her sister. I'm just surprised that she "forgave" me. I feel like I'm buying her over with pity. You know?" Hans explains, and Kristoff listens the whole while as they slowly make their way through the halls lit by the moon.

Kristoff looks at Hans as the two comfortably make their way to Hans' chambers. And Kristoff makes a sudden realization, that Hans looks so ethereal in the moonlight. A shining, morbidly beautiful white. It's almost as if he can see the glow in Hans' cheeks, and Hans eyes seem a pale, minty green in this light. Kristoff holds his gaze on him, then turns away once Hans' gaze flickers over to the man supporting him through the hallway.

Kristoff fake coughs and covers his mouth and cheeks to hide the rouge blush that rises. Hans looks away, and Kristoff calms down. The two finally reach the door of Hans' room, and they both enter in silence. Then a question dawns on Kristoff. "Hey Hans... Do you need help, you know... Washing?" Kristoff asked while scratching his head and avoiding eye contact.

Hans looked up at him with the innocent eyes ( _goddammit why are they so green now)_ of a doe and he responds with a slight smile, "No, I should be fine. But... could you look away? Despite my personality I'm actually quite shy when it comes to my body." Rouge rises to Hans' cheeks, and he takes up Kristoff's former pose.

Kristoff blurts without thinking, "I think you've got a great body." Then Kristoff widens his brown eyes and begins to stammer. "I-I mean I like your body it's not that I like you or anything, b-but I still think you have a good figure!" All the while Kristoff says this, a smile begins to creep up Hans' face. He's thinking, _Maybe I can like this guy... Maybe_. So the two enter the room and Hans disrobes as Kristoff looks away.

Kristoff yawns and looks at the mirror, where the reflection of Hans' unclothed back is bared. Kristoff tries to take his eyes off of the sight but the oil lamp on the bedside illuminates all of his scars. From whips, he assumes. "Yes, they're from whips." Hans comments as if he read Kristoff's mind.

Hans' undershirt hangs at his hips with his arms still hanging in the sleeves. His head turns back a little and the moonlight hits on Hans' torso and headHans appears like a ghostly disrobing figure, a supernatural entity. Hans tosses his undershirt to the side and disrobes from the rest of his clothing.

He enters the bathroom and turns on the faucet. Hot water rushes through the pipes and lands in the bath tub. "Hey Kristoff, a little bit of help here?" Hans sheepishly asks and Kristoff scrolls up his sleeves to assist Hans into the tub. Hans sighs with relief, and rests his head back against the edge of the tub away from the faucet.

As Kristoff makes his leave from the bathroom, he can't help but sit himself down in a chair and breathe deeply in and out. _I should not become excited by this man._ Kristoff inhales and exhales as he remembers how smooth and soft that milky white skin felt, the freckles dotting his skin, the narrow waist, those God fucking enchanting pale green eyes and- _What's wrong with me?!_ Kristoff thinks, and erases the lewd thoughts of the ex-prince from his mind. 

"Hey Kristoff, I need some help." Hans calls out from the bathroom and Kristoff bats away all impure thoughts and his threatening arousal. Kristoff knocks on the door then enters and all of those images come back to him without fail.

Hans sits in the bubbly water with soapy bubbles and suds sprawling up and down his chest and arms. His ruddied brown hair is matted against his head. Hans shifts to face toward Kristoff and the thought of _ohmygodwhatamIgettinginto_ surfaces into Kristoff's mind.

Hans is kneeling in the tub and water trickles down his defined shoulders and chest. Suds cover parts of his well structured body and it takes everything in Kristoff to not grasp Hans' face and smother him in a searing hot-

"Kristoff, could you wash my back? I can't exactly reach back there... If you could, please be gentle, there are.." Hans swallows, "scars." Hans faces him with an innocent blush, and Kristoff swallows down whatever words he was going to use to comment on Hans' body.

He scrubs gently at Hans' back, and Hans sighs in pleasure and closes his eyes to relax. The suds of the rag Kristoff uses to clean Hans' back cascade down his back and into more private, nether regions. Kristoff pulls away when he deems Hans' back is clean, and sighs. "You're all done. You want help out of the tub?"

Hans looks up at Kristoff _with those goddamned doe eye_ s and he nods. Kristoff helps Hans into his nightwear and he scurries off to his room to contemplate what the actual living fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER TWENTY YEARS, AN AUTHOR BY THE NAME OF MEGAN RETURNS WITH A CHAPTER. FINALLY. Sowy for the long wait y'all I'm back from school and stuff  
> Once again, any:  
> Comments,  
> Criticism,  
> And advice  
> Are welcomed ~(-w-~)


	6. A Night of Questions and Surprised Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve y'all! (^-^ )  
> Hope you guys had a great Christmas, so here's your Christmas present to you guys from me~~  
> -MW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be some triggers for you guys in the first two italicized paragraphs. If you are triggered, please skip the paragraphs (*w* )

_"You're not yourself today little pet, are you?" The man with the scar on his cheek asks, and Hans shivers. He backs up farther into his cage and looks up at his master with wide, terrified eyes. Hans' master's smile drops and turns into a frown. "On your knees, dog." His master commanded, and Hans held tight to his tattered clothing. He shook his head, and tears started to bloom out of the ducts of his emerald eyes._

_"Please, don't..." Hans asked quietly with a whimper, and he was reduced to tears and a shriveling mess._  
_"Down." His master commanded with a more stern tone in his voice, and Hans slowly lowered himself to his knees. He looked up, saw Kristoff, and began to scream._

Hans jolts up with only flickers of fire bursting from his hands. He's slowly learning to control them with the help of Elsa. Hans sits upright, and looks down at his hands and runs them through his ruddy hair. He then looks to the window and sees the moon, hoisted up high in the sky. He can hear the waves softly crashing against the shore, and shuffles out of his bed to sit on the windowsill. The ex prince sits on the seating built into the windowsill and sighs. Hans rests his head against the light cornflower blue wall, and hugs his legs tight against his chest.

Knocks suddenly erupt from the door and Hans says, "Come in." Through the door comes Kristoff, and Hans has a short flashback to his dream but shakes it away. "Can't sleep?" Hans asks softly, and Kristoff shakes his head.  
"Yeah, so I figured I could come and talk to you it you weren't already asleep."  
"And if I was?" Hans replied.  
"I'd more than likely go back to my room."  
Hans nods, and the two sit comfortably in silence.

The real reason why Kristoff was at Hans' door was because he was going to ask him some more questions about his past. But he figures he might as well not disturb the peace and wait another time.

"So why are you really here?" Hans asks, and Kristoff's eyes widen. The ex prince turns from the window to the ice cutter, and his eyes now appear to be a deep troubled teal in this dark bluish light. The teal of the shallow, sun basked seas of the Southern Islands, the teal of the surface of the ocean in a storm, the teal of rare insects fluttering about in the skies of Arendelle in the summer and spring times.  
  
"Just wanted to talk to someone this late. Ever have those nights where you feel like everything that's happening to you is turning for the worse while things for someone else are..."

"The opposite?" Hans finishes, and Kristoff nods. Kristoff is slowly thinking that Anna is turning for the worse.  
Now every time he embraces her, or at least tries to, she scowls at him and mutters curses under her breath. He doesn't know if Anna is simply ignoring him because of his slowly growing friendship with the ex-prince, if there is something he is doing wrong, or if she is simply losing interest in him, a lowly ice-cutter. Kristoff frowns, and looks out the window to the shore.

"Something's on your mind. What is it?" Hans asks Kristoff, and smiles softly.

Kristoff sighs, and stretches. "Just Anna. No big deal." 

Hans laughs, and replies, "come on, what is it?"

Kristoff answers with a groan, "she's been pissy lately. Every time I try to hug her or say hello, she ignores me or curses at me. I don't know what got into her. It might be the fact that we're slowly becoming friends, or something. I honestly have no idea. Women are so..."

"Strange." Hans and Kristoff finish together.

"Which is one of the reasons why I like men more than women." Hans chuckles, and Kristoff smiles.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Kristoff asks.

"What is it?" Hans replies and then Kristoff asks,

"What made you... You know. Get into guys?"

Hans laughs and Kristoff becomes confused. "I've always been like this Kristoff. You don't just decide one day, hey, I'm gonna be gay from now on! It's a sort of feeling you've always had. It's a sort of feeling inside that lets you know in some way you're different from all the other boys who sneak images of women around into their bedrooms. I laughed around with guys and pretended that I liked a girl named Gretel. My friends joked around that we were Hansel and Gretel 'cause you know, Hans sounds like Hansel." Hans chuckled, and Kristoff snickered.

"But I was instead looking at another boy. No one knew, but he did because when I was twelve he asked me why I was always staring at him. I got flustered and embarrassed like the awkward preteen I was and said he had a really nice chin and I couldn't help but at it." Kristoff was down on his knees at this point and breaking into tears from laughing so hard. "The kid, I forget his name, looked so confused, called me a weirdo, and then walked away."

"Huh. I remember not too long ago this man I know made me feel a little flustered." 

"Oh?" Hans asks. "What does he look like?"

"He has big, innocent green eyes," Kristoff said as he looked into Hans' curious eyes. "He has some scars from battles he's fought but I don't mind. I find them kind of hot." Kristoff blushes and runs a hand through his hair as the truth slowly dawns on Hans. 

"What is he like?" Hans asks, and Kristoff answers while approaching him,

"I don't exactly know much about him. But I have heard that he is former nobility from islands not too far away. I know that he has a troubled past and I can't imagine what he's gone through. Since I don't know much about him, I just find him hot for the time being."

"What is his name?" Hans asks with a soft blush, and Kristoff believes Hans is trying to figure out if it is himself.

"Hans." Kristoff leans down to kiss Hans on the forehead and leaves the bewildered prince flustered in his bed chambers and bids him goodnight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I appreciate any  
> kudos,  
> comments  
> And criticism!


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god it's almost been a year since I last updated lol  
> Hope some of you lovely people are still interested (^-^ )  
> (Smut~~)

Hans sits there in bewilderment, heart beating in time with his racing mind. _Kristoff... Him... What?_ Hans falls back against his bed and he looks up at the ceiling. He must have been hallucinating. But something tells him, _No you weren't, you love struck fool, he thinks you're hot!_ Hans blushes furiously and lets out a frustrated sigh while subconsciously begins to rub against the sheets like a boy just going through puberty. 

Images of Kristoff doing obscene things races through Hans' mind and he stifles his strangled moans into his pillow. He palms at his crotch in need of quick release, and becomes overheated in his nightwear and strips it off with a growl. _Don't do this, Hans, you're a prince! You're better than this!_ his mind says, but his body cares not to listen. In the back of his mind he knows he's not supposed to submit to such carnal desires but he needs this.

Hans grips his cock and closes his eyes, pumping aggressively at his swollen thick flesh. Little moans escape his mouth as he writhes in the sheets. His breath comes in thick pants against the cool summer air, and he tosses his head back as he imagines his hand being Kristoff's, rough, thick fingers, calloused palm. He's all strength and he smells like pure masculinity and a hint of pine and musk as he licks along Hans' slit and whispers in his ear how sexy he looks when he's moaning around his-

Hans explodes with a groan into his hands, his milky seed leaking out of his swollen cock and dripping onto his hand and splattering on his chest. Hans looks down at the mess he's made just from thinking of Kristoff in such a lewd and sinful way, and he bites his lip. He groans and blushes in shame.

 _Why am I even thinking about this, it's not like anything is going to happen._ Hans thinks to himself, and pushes away the thought of Kristoff and him ever being a thing. It's not like Kristoff and Anna are gonna be breaking up anyways. Plus, why would he want to ruin their friendship? Hans cleans up his lewd mess, takes off the rest of his clothes, changes into a nightgown, and falls asleep with a bitter, hopeless feeling deep in his chest.

Both of the men dream of each other's eyes. If only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in here!! I welcome all comments and suggestions!!!


End file.
